


Lover Of Mine

by frawst



Series: Life & Death [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles is the personification of death, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean they're eternal beings in love, Lando is the personification of life, M/M, life & death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frawst/pseuds/frawst
Summary: Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe. Nowadays, they often meet in waffle house parking lots, talking, messing around. The fact that Lando has something on his mind tonight is just coincidence.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Series: Life & Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797757
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Lover Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I made some moodboards/aesthetics for the concept yesterday and finished it off with their ship moodboard today & a little thingy to write underneath. And those like five sentences resulted in this little thing.
> 
> Enjoy I guess :)

Life and Death often meet in waffle house parking lots. At least since humans came up with them. Most of those times it’s in the middle of the night, the fluorescent light of the big sign the only source of light apart from the waffle house itself. They don’t have time to meet very often. Death is a busy soul, especially since humans walk this planet. Lando still remembers the time before they settled down, starting war after war for things he doesn’t even understand. Sometimes they do it without reason. 

For Lando it’s not easy, seeing all this senseless death all over the world. Of course, he knew that it was part of the circle to die, just because he was Life didn’t mean he detested death. Quite the opposite. But for him, every living thing on this planet deserved to live a life worth the effort. What was the point otherwise? He took great care in creating new life every second all over the world, would do so even centuries from now but who appreciated it? Humankind? Probably not. 

But maybe, maybe this was just the circumstances speaking through him. The dark thoughts kept coming back, clouding his mind, keeping him from doing what he was supposed to do. That was why he was here now, sitting on the curb in front of the waffle house, waiting for Death to arrive. He was late, although Lando was not surprised by that. What were a few minutes to their existence? Not even like the blink of an eye.   
The smell of waffles filled his nose as the door to the restaurant a few feet away opened and closed again. There were footsteps coming closing, but Lando didn’t pay them any attention. At least not until one of those sweet things appeared in front of his face. He looked up, following the hand holding the waffle to its owner and meeting Charles’ warm stare. 

"You made it!" Lando exclaimed, throwing his arms around Charles’ neck. The other swayed a bit, just having rested on his tiptoes while kneeling down besides Lando. 

"Of course. Promised you, didn’t I?" Charles said, careful not to let the waffles fall. 

Lando let go of him again, taking the waffle in his hands. His face lit up even more when he saw Charles got him one with Kinder Chocolate. 

"You’re the best," he said, taking in the scent and the warm feeling. Charles shifted into a sitting position next to Lando, his waffle in his glove covered hands.

"I know. I already figured you wouldn’t get some yourself."

"Because I would never eat them without you and you know that!" Lando said, nudging Charles a bit with his shoulder. Charles shot him a warning glance, but the soft smile on his lips took the bite away. 

They sat in silence, each enjoying their waffles. Now and then a car would pull up in the parking lot, young people getting inside the restaurant, always joking and laughing with one another. Lando watched them, unconsciously leaning against Charles. When they were finished, Lando sneaked his arm under Charles’, taking his still gloved hand in his. 

"You know you can take them off, right? Your powers don’t affect me," Lando said, although it was kind of cute how Charles still wore them whenever they met. 

"It was just so I don’t accidentally touch someone from the waffle house. Not that I get a life long ban, would be a shame."

"Oh yeah, we would have to choose a new waffle house out of the thousands that exist."

Within a second Charles pinched Lando’s side with his free hand, making him squeal. 

"Stop that!" he said, pinching Charles in return. Harmless banter escalated into a full-on tickle fight. For a moment Lando was close to winning, but Charles, that cheeky bastard, overpowered him by simply changing tactics and kissing Lando. Of course, he couldn’t resist, kissing back instantly. All tension left his body and he felt like ice melting under Charles’ touch. As a hand came up around his neck, Charles broke the kiss but stayed close enough that Lando could feel every breath. 

"I win," Charles whispered, triumph clear in his voice.

"Just because you cheated."

"Can’t cheat if there are no rules."

Lando huffed and shook his head in exasperation. 

"You’re unbelievable."

"Maybe, but you still love me," Charles replied, causing Lando to smile.

"I must be crazy then." He lifted a hand to card his fingers through Charles’ hair, feeling the soft strands. Maybe they were both crazy, but if that was the price of existing for eternity and getting it to spend with the one you love then he would gladly accept it. However, their little skirmish had him laying on the ground and he started to get uncomfortable. And Charles was still on top of him, weighing him down too. 

"Now, oh my beloved Death, would you be so kind and get off of me again?" he asked, a grin tucking at his lips.

"Your wish is my command." Charles got up, pulling Lando in a sitting position with him. While Lando straightened his clothes he saw how Charles took the gloves of. He let them vanish into the back pocket of his jeans before taking Lando’s hand in his again.

"So tell me, what’s on your mind?" he asked Lando, brushing his thumb over the other one’s knuckles.

"What makes you think there is something?"

"Because you insisted on meeting as soon as possible and because I know you, love."

Of course, he did. And he was right. When he was with Charles it was just easy to push the dark thoughts away, to forget about them for a bit. Lando was alone with his mind for the majority of the time, always has been and although he was good at distracting himself just with watching life bloom around him, it was easy to drown in the darkness too. A darkness that has been kind of a part of Charles since they existed. The other one knew how to deal with the dark side, with the bad things happening around him. And Lando needed his help with getting on. 

Charles was silent next to him, waiting for Lando to speak up and he was really thankful for that. Sometimes he found it hard to get the negative things out, no matter how much he needed to get them off his chest. Pressure was no help really. Lando took one deep breath, his eyes glued to their joined hands.

"It just, I don’t know, it feels a bit much at the moment. There are so many bad things happing again and… I just have the feeling the people don’t appreciate the life around them anymore. There’s so much violence and pain everywhere. I mean who do they think they are? Running around and ruining other people’s lives just for the fun of it? Just because they think it’s their right to suppress others? I don’t understand, you know? They could do so much more with the time they’re giving but they’re too stupid to see it."

He had talked himself a bit into a rage, breath going heavy and body trembling. Charles put an arm around his shoulders, pulling Lando against him and tried to soothe the distressed soul. On a logical level, Lando knew there was no use in working himself up about it, but it just made him so angry and hopeless sometimes. He didn’t know how to deal with those feelings. Good thing he had a boyfriend to calm him down again.

"Humans are trash," was the first thing Charles said as soon as Lando had stopped shaking, almost making him laugh. Almost.

"They really are. How was it a good idea to let them live?" A question he asked himself way too much these days.

"C’mon now, that’s a bit too harsh," Charles said. Carefully, he cupped Lando’s cheek, turning his head so that he could look him in the eyes. "Yeah, they’re a pain in the ass most of the time, but they also do good things. Take alone the time we’re sitting here. So many friends and couples walking past, joking, loving, having the time of their life. There will never be peace and happiness everywhere, but I still believe there’s good out there. You just have to find it."

And the way Charles looked at him, so lovingly and soft, his words still echoing in Lando’s head and dispelling the dark thoughts. It made him love Charles even more.

"I really don’t understand why people love me but hate you," Lando said, voice just above a whisper. It was something he wondered ever since. Most of the people saw Charles as the bad guy, the monster taking their loved ones away, a frightening ghost haunting you. But to Lando, he really wasn’t. Charles never took a life away, quite the opposite. He took the souls in, welcoming them to the next level. He made sure that everything Lando created, everything he'd so carefully grown was safe with him, keeping them forever.

"Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth," Charles said, pulling Lando from his thoughts. He hummed quietly, letting the words sink in. Maybe Charles was right, again. No one wanted to go, to accept that their life was over, and admit that they wasted so much of it. Charles reminded them of everything they had missed while still being part of Lando. 

"Will it get better?" Lando asked after a while, looking up at Charles. The other seemed to really think about it, not wanting to say something just to soothe Lando’s mind. 

"I hope so. But in the end, time will take everything away. Not just the good things, but first and foremost the bad things."

Lando wanted to believe Charles. And at least for tonight, he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @fraaawst and feel free to yell at me about this ^^"


End file.
